Talk:Light Novel Volume 11/@comment-171.96.187.145-20190607152430
Vol.11 Spoiler ahead. Focus on test related things. The class continued after Yamauchi expelled. Hirata suffered and stay in mind-breaking state and did not respond to anyone encouraging him. Chabashira announced that the final test will be committed Selective Random Test (sry I forgot the name) in the next 2 weeks, main details below; - Fighting head to head between 2 classes. - Each class selects 1 student as controlling tower who will gain additional bonus if class win and will be expelled as punish for losing. The towers will draw lots, the sole winner choose opponent class, and the remaining 2 will fight each other. - Each class submits 10 type subject to test. The tests need to be well-know, and has simple way to decide winner. Each class can decide the detail of the tests like, 1-1 or 5-5 basketball, or rock-paper-scissor 3 times by team of x people is also ok. - The control tower is the only 1 person who can influence and give order during the tests. The proposing class also decides the rule regarding the details of how and when the tower can interfere. - The 10 tests of each class will be announced next week. Then, On the date of the test, the tower will decide which 5 tests will be the real one. - The school computer will randomly select 7 tests out of 10 tests combined from 2 classes. - Each student cannot participating more than 1 subject unless all student in class already participated once. - All of 10 subject shall require diffrent amount of participants. Maximum participant amount for 1 subject is 20 people. Ayanokouji nominated himself as control tower since he has protection point from the previous test. Some student did not give full approve, since this means C-class will go for losing. Horitika provided some reasons and also said that she do not want to be tower this time. Since current power of C right now would be doubt to be able to win B or A. Thus, Ayanokouji became control tower. Ayanokouji let Horikita decide everything during the course of event. Since Hirata could not lead anymore, he decide that it is quite fit her role. He also talked to Horikita's brother and show some confident that his sister is becoming stronger. He learned from her brother that Horitika as the time of enrollment did not growing at all from her elementary school. She adored her brother so much. She did not only obey his past suggestion of studying and exercising, but to the extent of copying his favorite food and even his fashion style. Ayanokouji question about why he realized that right away after 1st meeting after 3 years. In general, he gave 2 reasons; first, her original self has really bright smile in her childhood, but he keep the second answer to himself saying that anyone who know her from childhood would recognize that right away. Aynokouji then ask random topic whether he and his secretary is in relation or not, which he clearly decline. He told Ayanokouji back that he could entrust his sister to him without worrying, but it seemed Ayanokouji did not give that vibe at all, which Ayanokouji fully accepted. Ayanokouji gave birthday present directly to Kei. He teased her a bit at first pretending to forget about that by talk about the test as main topic. She opened the box and found out that the present is heart-shape necklace. Kei really flustered and all of her face became red. She put on her strong front and criticise that it is too heavy for a present. He said that the poll on Rakuten said that is the top item that girl like. She further complained about the lack of common sense at all and she will give this present 5 points. He asked that how much point if he choose random snack from convenient store, which she replied that is 10 points shocking him. He said he will bring snack tomorrow. However, Kei bring the necklace out, tried it, then compliment that as expected of herself, any item suits her well. Ayanokouji brought Hirata back. Everyone tried to comfort Hirata about Yamauchi deat.... expelled, but Ayanokouji approached him by asking him about childhood and his story. He presume that his story from last time (the ship) was not the end. Hirata accepted that after his friend almost died throwing self down the rooftop, the bullying leader felt on shame and start to bully the next lowest of the caste. Therefore, he decided to rule all of them by forced. Since he was in the top caste, no one can oppose him. When there are argument and start using force, he would punish both using more force. Finally the smile of all classed in that year disappeared, the teachers heard the story of the gang leader and banish his ruling. Ayanokouji understood now the reason that Hirata was alloted to D-class. Ayanokouji then blamed him that every fault of Yamauchi leaving is because of Hirata alone. Hirata was speechless, but Ayanokouji continued the harassing. Since Hirata want to try to save everyone even in that situation, he should responsible for the idea himself. Since Hirata did not has enough effort, Yamauchi got expelled. He further raised Ichinose as evidence that B-class succeeded protecting their friend even though their points is clearly not enough. He pointed out that if Hirata wants to continue this path, the time is still not late and he should continue to protect everyone from now on. Everyone the class will support Hirata and they also welcome and comfort him when Hirata, as their leader, show his weak self. Hirata cried, and back to his full condition a day before the test. ......To be continued, asap = =